


i can take you higher

by rockinhamburger



Series: you cool my desire [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockinhamburger/pseuds/rockinhamburger
Summary: Before the barbecue incident, Patrick had been making progress at lasting longer, whenever they actually managed privacy ... He’s been right back at square one ever since, now that they’re having regular sex again. It’s hard not to feel discouraged about the restoration of his hair trigger when it seemed like they were on the way to getting rid of it.A follow-up togot a bad desirein which Patrick continues to learn how to relinquish control.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: you cool my desire [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187933
Comments: 43
Kudos: 181





	i can take you higher

**Author's Note:**

> It's been almost a year since I posted _got a bad desire_ but better than never, right? I can't tell you how much I've appreciated the support on that fic and how long a draft of this has been waiting for inspiration. I hope you enjoy this follow-up.
> 
> If you have not read the first part of this series, I do recommend it, as this will lack some context.

David offers to buy Patrick dinner as a second olive branch, but Patrick doesn’t let him. It’s hardly necessary after what David did for him, and besides, the weight of the past week is starting to set in. It feels wrong to accept anything more from David, even if he did make Patrick suffer a little bit this week.

Naturally, they’re both very eager when they reconnect in Patrick’s room, Ray conveniently absent for Poker Night at Bob’s. David recreates some of his choreography, this time away from prying eyes, gesturing at the end of the bed like he did the chair at the store. But this time around, David’s slowly stripping, that same sexy, slightly self-deprecating smile on as he removes his clothes. Patrick can’t quite believe he gets to have this.

As David reveals more of his gorgeous, tantalizing skin, Patrick shifts on the bed, heart rate up, cock at full attention. Down to just a pair of underwear that hug David’s thighs and show how worked up David is, too, Patrick licks his lips and resists the temptation to touch himself, choosing to wait. David pretends to lasso Patrick and pull himself closer with a gorgeous, bashful grin, and Patrick throws his head back with a hearty laugh. 

He hurriedly stifles the thought that he almost lost this.

They work together to remove Patrick’s clothes, and David lowers himself into Patrick’s lap. It doesn’t last long, a quick and dirty grind, hands slick on each other’s cocks until they’re spilling over, Patrick about 30 seconds in and David uncharacteristically quick to follow.

Once they’ve cleaned up and crawled under the covers, Patrick cups the nape of David’s neck and kisses him, breath shaky with emotion he has a looser grip on by the second. David’s kisses are slow and sweet, which Patrick simply doesn’t believe he deserves after what he put David through.

He should say something, but his throat is tight and he’s pretty sure he’ll start crying if he says a word.

David falls asleep quickly, and Patrick wishes he could follow as easily, wishes his contentment was strong enough to silence the anxious thoughts in his head. His returned happiness should be a good thing, and instead it feels short-lived, precious in a paralyzing way.

It’s been an agonizing, torturous week. Offering to cover for David at work was the right thing to do, but Patrick also spent what felt like every second of it obsessing. David’s absence reminded him constantly of just how badly he hurt David, and how, perhaps irreparably, he almost destroyed the amazing connection they’ve been building together.

Since Patrick didn’t have the ability to go back and do it all differently, he had sent apology gifts. It was something actionable he could do to express his regret. His confidence about that being the right move began to wane with David’s continued lack of response to his gifts besides neutral gratitude.

So, when David texted last night to say he’d be coming in this morning, he honestly wasn’t sure how the conversation would go. He had no idea if David had forgiven him, and it seemed entirely possible that David might be coming in to break up with Patrick, to tell him that it was a mistake to date, to suggest they focus on the store.

Besides cleaning the already spotless surfaces and straightening bottles already perfectly lined up, Patrick had no choice all morning but to agonize over his terrible choices yet again. He definitely should have told David about the texts from Rachel. He was going to… eventually. He’d never expected Rachel to show up in Schitt’s Creek, had somehow convinced himself that he could compartmentalize his life before and his life now, to omit Rachel and her texts and the engagement and—

And what, never the twain shall meet?

He should have told David about Rachel and the engagement. But every time Patrick thought about telling David, it would get all twisted up in complex, inarticulate fear. He’d started to tell David about her, but each time an awful scenario would spool out in his mind: the reveal that he was recently engaged would telegraph to David that they should slow things down or revert to a strictly professional partnership.

People always say that relationships take work, and that’s true, but it’s only because of his relationship with David that he understands how much easier it can be when the chemistry is there. Being with David these past four months has been a whirlwind ride of joy and laughter, easy and open affection, and, frankly, incredible sex.

He and Rachel tried desperately to make it work, never connecting with the reality that having to work so hard at it might be a pretty obvious sign that it wasn’t meant to be. They were struggling over and over again to fit their mismatched pieces together instead of moving on to new puzzles.

He embarrassed David in front of his entire family. Why _would_ David forgive him?

By the time David arrived, looking so mouth-wateringly attractive it made his heart thump and his stomach turn over with nerves, Patrick had convinced himself that it was over and he should do the mature thing here. As hard as it would be to revert to coworker status, Patrick convinced himself it was the right thing to do; David was obviously going to break up with him anyway, so really it was the best thing for the store and for their working relationship.

He’s so grateful David made sure that didn’t happen.

He finally does manage to sleep, but it’s in fits and starts, and he has to reach over several times to make sure David’s still there, that their reunion wasn’t some incredible, cruel dream.

_-_

Before the barbecue incident, Patrick had been making progress at lasting longer, whenever they actually managed privacy. He had been nearing a passable five minutes without coming, and on one glorious occasion when Ray was out, he’d held off for almost 20 minutes—with David’s help.

He’s been right back at square one ever since, now that they’re having regular sex again. It’s hard not to feel discouraged about the restoration of his hair trigger when it seemed like they were on the way to getting rid of it.

“I really thought this wasn’t going to be a problem anymore,” Patrick mumbles, hands on David’s hips, the weight of David grounding him despite his embarrassment. Patrick came about two minutes after they removed their clothes, David’s insanely talented mouth bringing him to the edge rapidly.

And now he’s sulking again, very maturely.

David has his arms wrapped around Patrick, up under his shoulders, and his warm chest is pressed against Patrick’s. “I’m not sure we should think of it as a problem?” David offers hesitantly. He gives a little wiggle that’s supposed to be a shimmy. “Is it a problem when it’s very hot?” Patrick rolls his eyes playfully. David does seem to find it hot, but it’s easy to forget that in the moment of embarrassed shame, though. David’s tone shifts back to seriousness again. “Viewing it as a problem also makes it bigger than it needs to be. It’s not a problem for me, Patrick. It never has been.”

“But it’s a problem for me,” Patrick insists. “It’s just… it’s so frustrating.”

“Why does it have to be frustrating, though?” David asks.

“David,” Patrick sighs. “If you couldn’t go two minutes into a sex act without coming, I think you’d find it frustrating too.”

David looks like he’s contemplating that. “Okay, but. If you were watching me anxiety spiral for not lasting longer, wouldn’t you find that difficult?”

That’s a good point. “Yeah, I guess I would,” Patrick admits reluctantly.

David kisses the hinge of Patrick’s jaw. “Also?” David says with a cute eyebrow waggle, and Patrick huffs out a laugh. “You _have_ held off for longer than two minutes - I remember, I was there - so I feel like you might be having some selective memory.”

“Okay, maybe you’re right,” Patrick allows. “But I still prefer to think of it as a problem so it’s something I can solve.”

“Something _we_ can solve,” David corrects him, his grin crooked and beautiful.

And, well, that deserves a kiss.

It’s a problem they don’t get a lot of time to solve, though. Suddenly, Ray is constantly at the house and there’s no privacy at the motel. Doing anything at the store gets Patrick going so quickly it’s the opposite of helpful. Pretty soon, it’s been weeks; they’ve barely had any privacy since they… got back together? Worked things out?

Patrick’s saving up for his own place, but for now they have to take advantage of the small, rare windows of opportunity they get when Ray’s out for the evening. In fact, Patrick has been so desperate for some alone time with David that he did actual scheming. He left out a pamphlet for the National Jack-Of-All-Trades Conference in Toronto, putting on a supremely casual air as Ray debated whether three days was really long enough to cover all the trades. Trying desperately to sound detached, he encouraged Ray to take the trip. (“Oh, hey, it looks like they cover _juggling_ as one of their trades. Haven’t you been meaning to start juggling, Ray?”)

All the anticipation explains why David pounces the moment they get inside Patrick’s room, Ray off to learn as many trades as his heart desires. David pins Patrick against the door, his mouth fixed to the skin underneath Patrick’s ear. His hands are furiously working to undo Patrick’s belt and the button and zip of his jeans.

“David, wait, if you don’t slow down…” Patrick gasps, bracketing David’s hips with his hands and pushing him back.

David groans. “It’s been ages, Patrick,” he whines, pressing his hips forward and sliding his hand inside Patrick’s underwear and around his cock.

Patrick grabs at David’s biceps, pleasure coiling as David’s soft, warm hand works him perfectly. “Believe me, I’m painfully aware. But that means I’m gonna come in 30 seconds.”

David strokes Patrick’s cock steadily. “Good. Do it,” he whispers in Patrick’s ear.

Patrick groans and stops arguing. His 30-second estimate is a little off; it takes maybe a minute for David to have him writhing against the door, gasping as he comes over David’s fingers, breath punching out of him.

David kisses him. “Okay, get out of your clothes and get on the bed.”

Patrick’s come too recently for those words in that voice to do more than elicit a twinge of near-painful arousal to his spent cock. He moves to obey David quickly. They have three glorious days of privacy, which they will be taking full advantage of. Patrick is determined that, this time, he’ll be able to fuck David without coming immediately.

He hasn’t been able to fuck David yet; the last time they had enough privacy to try, a few weeks before the barbecue incident, Patrick came just from prepping David. And then, as if the universe had it out for him, Ray came home and they only just managed to avoid an awkward situation. Once Ray went to bed, Patrick rallied and fucked David with his fingers, both of them keeping as silent as possible, which was surprisingly hot so it wasn’t a total write-off.

Patrick gets the lube and goes to the bed. He’s soft but not for much longer with David stripping in a very brusque, utilitarian manner. He moves with such confidence as he approaches the bed.

Patrick watches as David lies on his back, placing a pillow under his hips. “So,” David says, quirking an eyebrow, “I am ready to go. I prepped in the shower at home, so just give me a few cursory thrusts of those fingers to get me all slick. Then get your cock nice and hard, and we’re good to go.”

Patrick groans, cock thickening up as he pours lube on his fingers with trembling hands. “God, David, yes. I love when you tell me what to do.” He pushes two inside, his whole body throbbing with pleasure as David opens up and accepts them greedily. He presses lube inside, making it wet and slippery, works a third in just to feel the stretch around them. “I feel like I can’t mess it up or do it wrong because you’re so good at asking for what you want.”

David bites his lip, moaning and shifting his hips. “You’re so good at it, doing what I tell you. Giving me what I want.”

Patrick reaches down to grip his cock at the head, gritting his teeth from the surge of heat that burns through him. But he’s not going to come yet; David hasn’t told him to. “David.”

“Get up here,” David tells him. “And stroke my cock, please.”

He hurries to get on his knees as David beckons him closer. He strokes David’s cock, spreading lube along the shaft so it makes his pace molten slow and hot. “That feel good?” Patrick asks shakily, very turned on. David nods. “It - it gets me so hot when you tell me how good it is.”

David strokes Patrick’s chest. “It’s amazing, Patrick. How much you want it to be good for me.”

The whimper feels wrenched from him. “I want that! God, so much. You always make me feel so good when you do this for me. I want to show you how you make me feel.”

“You do. You will,” David assures him, tone silky hot. “Ready when you are.”

Patrick nods hurriedly. He is rock hard now, so he puts the condom on, then presses against David’s entrance, moaning from just the thought of how hot and tight it’s going to feel. Oh, he’s not going to last. He’s—

David puts a grounding hand on the nape of Patrick’s neck. “Hey. Take a deep breath. A few of them.” 

Patrick lets out the breath he’s been inadvertently holding and does exactly what he’s been told. He meets David’s eye, and he’s so excited and nervous that he knows without a doubt what’s going to happen. “David, I’m not — I can tell I’m gonna come the second I’m inside you.”

David groans through clenched teeth, his cock bobbing against his belly. “So hot, _god_ , Patrick.” David spreads his legs wider. “Do it, come on. I don’t give a fuck when you come. I want you to.”

Patrick’s jaw drops, but he’s a good listener. He pushes into David, just past the ring of muscle, letting out a harsh grunt at the sensation of every nerve on the edge, erection throbbing with his heartbeat. He stops with the tip inside, panting with how desperately he doesn’t want this to end yet. He _does_ \- he wants this to be good for David, wants to make David come on his cock. And that’s not gonna happen if he comes right this second. David strokes a grounding hand over Patrick’s hip. Patrick waits, sweating, panting, and eventually he can feel himself backing away from the edge. He holds still even as he wants to sag with relief, scared that even the slightest movement will tip him over.

“God, you look incredible,” David sighs. He puts both hands on Patrick’s hips, then moves them up along his abs as he slowly rolls his hips to take Patrick deeper.

Patrick shivers and cries out, clenching his eyes shut. “Oh, that feels so good, _oh_!”

Patrick pushes in a little further, and David clenches down around Patrick’s cock.

“Are you kidding me!” The words burst out of him, his hands scrambling for purchase on David’s chest. “Oh my god, it’s - that’s unreal. God, _David_.”

“Please,” David begs. “I need it, I need your cock. Fuck me.”

Moaning, Patrick pushes all the way inside. He can barely hold himself up on his elbows he’s shaking so much; he pulls back not even an inch and shoves inside again ( _“oh, oh, it’s so good, David...”_ ), and David rolls his hips to meet his thrust. He manages another, shallow thrust, and god he’s already on the edge again, fuck.

“Do it,” David orders, groans, stroking his cock rapidly. “Come for me.”

Patrick comes with a moan that is outrageously long and loud. David brushes a hand along the small of Patrick’s back, his touch calm and soothing. He has to catch a breath and muster strength in his jelly legs, but eventually he kneels up so he can pull out and lean away to get rid of the condom.

He’s waiting for that familiar shame to crash over him, but it’s very much missing. Really, why _should_ he be embarrassed about how quickly he comes? Their sex life isn’t about either one of them in isolation, isn’t about his stamina, about his cock or his orgasm. His excitement is far more powerful than his pride. He knows David’s body now, what he likes and what he wants. He’s good at this, at getting David off, is fully capable of fulfilling David’s desires.

He returns to his task, gets his fingers back inside David and on his cock, thrusting hard to match his strokes. “You’re amazing, David,” he mutters breathlessly, raking his eyes over David’s writhing, moaning form. “You make me so happy.” He keeps his pace fast and hard the way David likes it, watches the pleasure play out over David’s face and enjoys the sounds he can get David to make when he finds David’s prostate and doesn’t let up.

The grip of David around Patrick’s fingers when he comes is so reminiscent of when he clenched down on Patrick’s cock a few minutes ago that Patrick lets out a soft noise and thrusts his fingers even harder, making David cry out. He keeps going, David’s low moans and hitched breaths egging him on. Patrick keeps stroking and thrusting well after David’s finished coming, and still he keeps going, watching with awe as David shivers and whines, his fists white-knuckling the sheets.

Eventually, Patrick cleans them up. When they’re all settled in bed with Patrick wrapped around David, he feels his eyes prickle with hot tears. Surprised, he searches inwardly to figure out the origin, but it doesn’t take long.

“You like it,” he murmurs.

“Hmm?” David slurs. He sounds pretty blissed out, which is flattering.

Patrick clears his throat. “You like it.” When David doesn’t say anything, he clarifies, “You like that I come so quickly.”

David turns over to face him. “I would have thought that was pretty obvious by now.” He grins. “My very enthusiastic reaction every time didn’t give it away?”

Patrick bites down on his trembling lip, the traitor. “I knew you didn’t _mind_ it, but. David, I just… I can’t believe how lucky I am to have you.”

David looks like he wants to hide his face in the pillow. “It’s not a big deal.”

“It is a big deal.” Patrick has to kiss him. “I thought you were… I don’t know, being extra performative. Being nice.”

David smirks. “We both know I’m not nice.”

“You are,” Patrick insists. He closes his eyes on the surge of emotion in his chest. He’s going to cry, god. “You’re _so_ nice, and I don’t deserve it.”

When he opens his eyes again, wet with tears, David’s face is scrunched up in beautiful confusion. “Um, that’s my line.”

Patrick grabs David’s hand, laces their fingers together. “You’ve done so much for me, David. I can’t even—you have no idea how much—” His breath catches. It’s not something he can put into words yet. But he can apologize for not appreciating everything this man has done for him. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about Rachel,” he rasps out.

David’s eyes widen, and then he shakes his head, the pillow under his head stopping some of the movement. His hand slides up Patrick’s side to rest along his rib cage. “Hey, you’ve made it very clear how sorry you are,” he says gently. “And I should have asked about your past relationships and told you about mine. I, of all people, understand being afraid of how your past might haunt your present, okay? I get it.”

Patrick reins in his emotion so he can speak. “When I think about how I made you feel… David, I—I’m just as bad as all those people who hurt you.”

“No!” David kisses him fiercely. “You’re nothing like them. That day? You came after me. No one’s ever—” He strokes Patrick’s shoulder blade, averts his gaze. “You have more than proven yourself, okay?”

He loves David. So much. “Okay,” Patrick exhales. Then, because he knows his boyfriend pretty well, he grins. “Should we eat something?”

David nods emphatically. “Yes. Then round two.”

They get up to find some food, and to traipse downstairs. Patrick checks his phone while David is in the bathroom to find he has several selfies from Ray. There’s a text from him, too: _Patrick! What an amazing convention! So many great ideas - I’m sure some of them will help you and David fill that quiet store with happy customers!!_

Patrick winces, visions of juggling clowns and all manner of tradespeople filling his head, and is only slightly mollified by the overwhelming evidence that David is a forgiving person.

**Author's Note:**

> Title for this fic and the series come from Bruce Springsteen's I'm On Fire.
> 
> All the thanks to @Likerealpeopledo for the invaluable beta work on this. I'm so grateful for your help working out this emorny (emotional + porny) piece and for your coining of that excellent term. You are a fantastic and talented human.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
